


Kuroo's Lullaby or "Holy shit, you can't sing at all"

by Dokuhan



Series: Tumblr Prompts Ahoy~! [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Future Fic, Insomnia, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6308707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokuhan/pseuds/Dokuhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song prompt: "Goodnight Moon" by Go Radio </p>
<p>Kenma hasn't really been sleeping well since returning from home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kuroo's Lullaby or "Holy shit, you can't sing at all"

Kenma hadn’t been sleeping well.

He wasn’t sure exactly why. It couldn’t have been class or work because he’d been doing pretty well with both for the past year. He wasn’t in any kind of pain that would keep him awake and the weather had actually been pretty pleasant for the dead of winter. Really, his life was going pretty well. 

But that didn’t change the fact that he hadn’t had a good night sleep since returning from spending New Year's at home. 

The first week hadn’t been too bad. He chalked it up to getting his routine back into his routine. Going into the middle of week two, he realized that this was no way to live his life. 

“You look like shit.” 

The Skype conversation had been his first chance to talk to Kuroo since they’d both gone back to the respective universities after New Years. So naturally, _naturally_ his boyfriend had to make a comment the minute he turned his webcam on. 

Kenma glared at him, “I’m hanging up.” 

“Wait! No! Don’t do that!” Kuroo rushed to answer, reaching out his hand like that would actually do something, “I didn’t mean it that way. Are you okay, are you sick?” 

“…just tired.” 

“Have you been sleeping?” 

“What does it look like?” 

“Wow, snippypants. I’m trying to help.” Kuroo clicked his tongue, “I have an idea, bring the laptop to the bed.” 

“We’re not having Skype sex, Kuro.” Still, Kenma brought his laptop over to his bed. 

“That’s not what I’m doing, relax. Okay, put the laptop on the bed and lie down. Don’t give me that look, just do it. Okay, good. Now close your eyes and take a deep breath.” 

Kenma reluctantly followed the instructions. Whatever Kuroo was doing was probably dumb and not helpful at all, but at least he was willing to do something. He exhaled his breath and waited for whatever instruction came next. Then suddenly…

“おどま盆ぎり盆ぎり…” 

His eyes popped open, “What are you doing?” 

“I’m singing you a lullaby.” 

“You can’t sing at all. What are you even trying to sing anyway?”

“The Itsuki Lullaby.” 

“That’s such a sad song, though.” 

“Kenma, do you want to sleep or not? Now close your eyes.” 

Against his better judgement, Kenma leaned back into his pillow again and closed his eyes, letting Kuroo continue mangling his song. 

It was rough around the edges and a little shaky, and maybe Kuroo messed up the dialect in a few places. Somehow, though, it felt strangely comforting through the laptop speakers and for a minute it felt like Kuroo was really there next to him. 

Slowly the song started to fade away as sleep tugged at the corners of his mind, 

“おどんがうっ死んだら” Kuroo’s voice hummed in his ears, “道ばちゃいけろ” 

He’d have to thank him for this. Someday. Maybe. 

**Author's Note:**

> So the song Kuroo is trying to sing is the Itsuki Lullaby. I didn't really like a lot of the translations I found (since they just seemed a little gramatically janky), so I basically copypasta-ed the Japanese lyrics. 
> 
> This is the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q28LZgrqAmY


End file.
